


love me blue

by villainousz



Category: One Direction (Band), Zayn Malik (Musician)
Genre: Cuddling, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Grinding, Hand Jobs, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, i don't know how this happened i don't even read fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:01:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/villainousz/pseuds/villainousz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn and Liam spend a Sunday afternoon in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	love me blue

Liam pauses in the doorway to the bedroom and smiles to himself. Zayn lies in bed, reading a book by the string lights he’s decorated Liam’s headboard with. It’s only around 5 in the afternoon but the sky outside is dark, vast clouds covering the expanse of it.

Zayn’s torso is bare underneath the comforter he’s wrapped in, Liam notes. So he never did get around to dressing after his shower. Liam stands there and watches him until Zayn lowers his book and smiles at him fondly.

“Hey,” Zayn says, voice low and tender.

“Hey,” Liam replies. “Do you want some tea?”

“Yeah. That would be nice.” The smile Zayn sends him makes something hurt in Liam’s chest, tugging at his heart as Zayn’s facial muscles tug at the corners of his mouth. The best kind of pain.

So Liam steps into the kitchen, humming a quiet tune to the sound of the kettle’s whistle and the raindrops drumming against the window. He feels calm for some reason, like all of the problems in the world had disappeared as soon as he laid eyes on Zayn, who is exactly where he left him in the morning.

When the tea is done Liam goes back to the bedroom and puts their cups down on the table on Zayn’s side of the bed. Zayn barely glances at him as he mutters a “Thank you” and continues to read his fantasy novel. Liam places a hand on Zayn’s jaw and leans down to pull him into a kiss. It is short-lived and without tongue but somehow still deep and meaningful. Zayn is beaming when Liam pulls back, eyes still closed

Liam takes off all of his clothes except for his boxers and joins Zayn under the duvet. Zayn has to release his book with one hand to wrap his arm around Liam when he tucks himself into his side, but he keeps reading. Liam relishes Zayn’s warmth and rests his head on his chest, listening to the steady rhythm of his heartbeat.

“You’re cold,” Zayn murmurs when Liam lets his fingers dance across his smooth chest. Liam watches as goose bumps form on Zayn’s skin and his nipples harden, and he tilts his head up to look at him and admire his beautifully structured face illuminated by the fairy lights, eyes moving back and forth as he reads.

After watching him for a while to the sound of his calm breathing and thunder rumbling in the distance, a small smile forms on Zayn’s face. He rests the book on his stomach, a finger in between the pages, and presses his face into the pillow with a blush.

“I can’t read when you’re staring at me like that,” Zayn admits quietly.

“Then don’t.”

Zayn meets his eyes for a moment, but he doesn’t say anything. He struggles to put a bookmark into his book with one hand before laying it beside them on the bed.

And then they just lie there for a long time, Zayn running his fingers up and down Liam’s back, tracing his spine from the nape of his neck to the curve of his bum and back up again.

With his legs wrapped around Zayn’s thigh, Liam can’t help it when he shifts and grinds into his hip slightly as he moves up to press a kiss to the underside of Zayn’s jaw. Zayn sighs with a content smile, eyes closed as if he’s about to fall asleep.

Liam continues to place brief kisses around his jaw and down his neck as he moves a hand over his chest and ribs and finally under the duvet to grab his cock through his briefs. He touches him slowly to get him hard while idle licking over his pulse point where his stubble connects throat and jaw.

“What are you doing, Liam?” Zayn asks, a dopey smile growing on his face. And he says his name like no one else does, the letters melting in his mouth like chocolate and honey.

Liam can’t help but smile back when Zayn finally cracks his eyes open and looks at him before grabbing his head with both hands and pulling him closer. This time they kiss with tongue, slowly moving their lips in sync, licking into each other’s mouths.

Liam thrusts forward, this time on purpose, looking for any kind of friction while still rubbing Zayn’s cock with one hand. Their lips never lose contact, even when Liam moves and positions himself between Zayn’s legs so their crotches are pressed together.

“Babe,” Zayn says against Liam’s lips when they finally part to breathe. “The tea is getting cold.”

“Doesn’t matter,” Liam murmurs and kisses him again.

Their bodies move together in unison, hips grinding together instinctively under the duvet. The sounds of rain and thunderclaps mix with the sounds of kissing and sharp breaths in the dimly lit room.

They don’t rush. Their kisses are lazy, tongues fat and slow with contentment and their bodies feel heavy with pleasure.

Liam is in love with the feeling of their cocks sliding together, even through two layers of clothing. His hips practically move on their own when the pleasure intensifies with every thrust, recreating his movements from last night when they were both completely naked and it was more than just dry humping as he pushed into Zayn at a pace that wouldn’t feel right in this moment.

In a way, this feels more intense. They’re not _inside_ each other, but to Liam it feels like his senses are enhanced. He feels everything; Zayn’s dull finger nails scratching down his sides, his slick tongue against Liam’s own, the warm puffs of air he lets out in between kisses. And he tastes the fresh toothpaste on Zayn’s tongue and the salty sweat on his upper lip.

But none of it compares to the low moans Zayn breathes through parted lips and the loving look in his eyes when Liam pulls back, the lazy smile still tugging at his lips. So Liam just watches him and lets the sight be another source of pleasure.

His orgasm surprises him, immense pleasure causing him to shiver as his hips thrust forward uncontrollably and his arms give in, head coming to rest against Zayn’s shoulder as he emits a strangled groan into his neck. He stays there to catch his breath.

Zayn’s voice brings him back to the present.

“Liam? Liam- I didn’t-”

Liam sees Zayn reach down to touch himself but he stops him, gripping his wrist. He doesn’t feel the irrational disgust he usually feels after coming. Instead, he just wants to make Zayn feel as good as he did just moments ago.

He takes Zayn’s cock out of his precum stained briefs – which is nothing compared to Liam’s own boxers – and starts stroking him slowly.

They make eye contact, Zayn’s black lashes lining his heavy eyelids perfectly, brows pushing together when his smile falls apart, mouth falling open around a groan when he comes.

He tangles his hands in his own hair, pulling at it as his back arches and thick drops of cum land on his stomach and Liam’s hand. Liam stares at the way his body stretches and twitches on the bed throughout his orgasm, and he’s still staring when Zayn’s eyes focus on him again.

Zayn chuckles when Liam lies down on top of him despite the cum and starts kissing his jaw and cheeks.

“I _just_ showered, Liam,” Zayn says, trying to sound accusatory but he can’t hide the affection in his voice.

“How does a hot bath sound?” Liam asks with a smirk and mouths at his throat. “Or do you want me to lick you clean?”

Zayn’s head falls back against the pillow and he lets out a groan.

“Can I have both?”

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
>  
> 
> [tumblr](http://villainousz.tumblr.com)


End file.
